Asi te quiero, ven
by Antokon
Summary: Nunca pensé llegar a entender tu torpe corazón pero ahora lo sé, no importa cuántas veces me digas que me valla siempre me quieres ver mañana y aunque me quede loco en el intento de estar contigo así te quiero... ven
1. Introduccion

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo , yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia.**

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Así te quiero, ven**

**Introducción**

¡Ring!

― Aquí tienes Ichi-Ni son 250 yenes.

― Me puedes explicar porque maldición me dice Ichi-Ni.- le dijo apretando los dientes muy fuertemente en un tono sin expresión, cansado y muy molesto.

― Porque todos los días vienes a verme.- dijo mientras tambaleaba su cuerpo de un lado al otro.- Hasta ya e planeado nuestro viaje de vacaciones a la playa, juntos en el atardecer caminando sobre la orilla.-Suspiro.

― Solo dame lo que te pedí quieres.- Estaba muy cansado en ese momento como para ponerse a pelear con el afeminado cajero; saco el dinero de su bolsillo y sin siquiera voltear a ver a su acosador lo soltó las monedas en el mostrador y se fue.

― Nos vemos mañana Ichi-Ni.- Le grito con su aguda voz mientras inclinaba todo su cuerpo sobre el mostrador y agitaba su mano de un lado a otro.

― Maldición.- soltó en voz baja mientras contaba las monedas un su mano.- Ni modo otra vez a pie.

Ese día había resultado igual que todos: Los mismos profesores aburridos, las gigantescas tareas de un día para otro y los mismos grandes y estúpidos chicos del equipo de lucha golpeándolo en el baño.

― Me lleva comprar todos estos ungüentos me va a dejar en la banca rota.-dijo mientras movía las monedas en su mano de un lado a otro- Estúpido Grimmjow… apuesto que tanto musculo es para ocultar que es gay.- Sonríe burlona mente- creo que lo más correcto de mi parte seria presentarle a Urahara…

La ida a casa se estaba tornado menos lamentable hasta que el ruido del autobús hizo que volteara era exactamente el mismo bus que lo llevaba a su casa… automáticamente se detuvo y contemplo a las personas subirse y sentarse cómodamente

― Maldición.- Dice mientras sigue el bus con la mirada.

Estaba molesto en todos los sentidos: Estaba molesto con los profesores, con los alumnos, hasta con el chico rarito de la tienda. Tenía ganas de mandar a todos al demonio.

Pero cuando la cortina de humo que dejo el bus se desvaneció, la pudo ver…

Brillaba con el sol en el día más caluroso de verano, cada milímetro de su cuerpo estaba hecho a la perfección, cada delicada línea hacia dar la impresión de nunca a ver sido tocada. Estaba hay tan hermosa y gloriosa enfrente suyo no podía evitar pensar que era un regalo del cielo…

Pero ese curvas no había duda de que eran forjadas por las ardientes llamas del infierno era tan sublime… Era la moto más perfecta del mundo.

― Sé que toda esta basura de vida lo vale.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras apretada muy fuerte mente las pocas monedas de su mano convencido de que lo iba a lograr… Con la mirada fija en el mostrador dio un paso hacia afrente par poderse acercarse a tanta hermosura y…

¡SSSPLASHHH!

― ¡MIERDA!

**:.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

Hola a todos (:

-Antes que nada le doy gracias a todas la personas que han leído mi primer capítulo.

-La razón por la cual elegí a bleach es por su variedad de personajes más que por su trama, así que me disculpo con las personas fans de bleach (como yo) porque las historias son totalmente diferente xD.

-El cajero que atiende a Ichigo se llama Urahara

-Sincera mente estoy muy nerviosa nunca pensé en publicar una historia pero bueno estoy poniendo todo my esfuerzo espero que les guste.

-Así le dedico este capítulo a mi prima Josy xD lo digo casi al último porque la quería hacer sufrir jujuju.


	2. Capitulo I: El Anciano Sabio

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen son propiedad deTite Kubo, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para que me ayuden en esta historia…**

**::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

**Así te quiero, ven**

**Capítulo I: El anciano sabio**

-MIERDA.- grito al sentir su zapato hundido en el charco de agua empozada y ennegrecida.

Rápidamente y sin dar oportunidad a que alguien se dé cuenta saco su pie de un salto y se fue caminando rápidamente por el lado de la sombra para que nadie pudiera notar su desafortunado incidente.

-15 minutos después-

― ¡YA LLEGE!- dijo muy fuerte aumentando su voz con la mano al redor de la boca par que todos se pudieran enterar.

Subo corriendo las escaleras para poder llegar a su cuarto antes de que se dieran cuenta del desagradable olor a perro mojado que despedía… ya estaba casi a la mitad de las escaleras cuando sintió que alguien lo jalo de la camisa y elevándolo por la baranda lo arrojo al suelo… y antes que pudiera dar cualquier reacción tenía a su padre enzima de el dándole una fuerte y muy exagerado brazo de bienvenida.

― Ichigooo hijo por fin…-Su frase fue interrumpida al sentir el desagradable olor que emanaba.

― ¡Pero qué demonios haces que quieres matarme!- grito mientras lo empujaba a la pared.

― ¿Tú qué demonios has hecho?... Pero qué asco.- Empezó a lagrimear mientras que lo alejaba con una de sus manos.

-Mmm…¿Que ahora ya no quieres abrazar?- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa perversa en los labios – Pero papá no seas así ven y dale un gran recibimiento a tu querido hijo.- Le dijo mientras se acercaba agitando los brazos.

― ¡NOOO!

― Ichi, hijo ya llegaste- la duce voz congelo los vengativos planes de Ichigo… Instantánea mente volteo la mirada y bajo sus amanzanaste brazos.

― Mamá.- sintió como si una refrescante brisa hiciera que se olvide de todo dio un ligero respiro y dibujo una sonrisa.

Rápidamente dio un paso adelante y dirigió su mirada al zapato de ichigo

― Ahh… Esto… Me ensucie con… Agua sucia…

― Bueno entonces será mejor que vayas a bañarte. Deja aquí tus zapatos para poderlos limpiar.- Extendió sus delicadas manos esperando que ichigo le entregue los zapatos.

― Gra… Gracias mamá.- Se quitó los zapatos rápidamente y se los entrego… Estaba avergonzado por hacer trabajar a su mamá más de la cuenta, así que agacho la cabeza y subió rápidamente por las escaleras.

-Ichigooo que hay de mí.- Empezó a sobre actuar su papá con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ichigo se paró en seco dio media vuelta le dirigió una mirada fría y vacía giro otra vez y siguió su camino.

El papá de ichigo puso un puchero y se encogió.

-No te preocupes mi amor tu sabes que él te quiere.- Se puso delicadamente de rodillas y le dio un cariñoso beso.

― ¡Haaa!- soltó sacando todas las preocupaciones afuera.

― Definitivamente no hay nada mejor que un buen baño.- Hundió todo su cuerpo debajo de la tina, después de unos segundos regreso a la superficie y empezó a mirar al techo como si ahí se encontraran todas las respuestas.

Había deseado poder salir con Orihime desde que la vio por primera vez… Pero ella siempre había sido la chica más guapa de todas. Siempre tenía una fila de chicos detrás de ella, de ir tras ella tan solo hubiera resultado ser uno más de montón, así que decidió guardar su distancia desde el principio tan solo hasta que pudiera comprarse la moto de sus sueños subirla en el asiento detrás de él y poder estar los dos solos.

― Todo hubiera sido perfecto.- Soltó con un suspiro

Cuando ya había conseguido juntar casi todo el dinero, su padre fue despedido de la clínica donde trabajaba, él no hubiera soportado ver a su querida madre y hermanas sufriendo así que les dio todo lo que tenía ahorrado… Sabía que podía volver a juntarlo y que ahora lo importante era su familia, pero el destino suele ser muy cruel… Al día siguiente en el colegio la nueva notica lo dejo congelado: Orihime… Orihime la misma chica por la que se había esforzado tanto,era la nueva enamorada oficial de Grimmjow…

― Hermanito… hermanito.- Golpearon la puerta impacientemente.

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa pasa?

― Hermanito hace mucho que estas en el baño y de verdad necesito entrar.

― Ya salgo.- Se detuvo al escuchar a su hermana

― De verdad… De verdad, si no voy al baño me voy a orinar.

Al escuchar la aterradora amenaza salió disparado de la tina y antes de que su hermana pudiera decir otra palabra la alzo y la metió al baño cerró la puerta y dio un respiro.

― Hermanito no puedo orinar si tú sigues acá dentro.

― Ah, verdad lo siento no me di cuenta.― Salió corriendo y metió a su cuarto.

― Mi dios debo dejar de estar tan distraído.- Se hecho en su cama a respirar un rato…

― Ichi, hijo la cena ya está lista.- Escucho la tranquila y dulce voz de su mamá.

― Ya bajo.- Cerro fuertemente los ojos se estiro y salió de la cama, de un salto fue al armario, saco lo primero que encontró, se seco un poco el cabello, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, entro a la sala muy relajado y les revoloteo el cabello a sus hermanas.

― Hermanito no hagas eso, me despeinas.- Se quejó Yuzu mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

― Ehhh.- Soltó amargamente Karin con el ceño fruncido mientras movía la mano como si se tratara de ahuyentar una mosca.

― Jejeje.-se rio burlonamente y se sentó.

― ¿Todos listos?

― ¡SI¡- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

― Mmm…Bueno solo falta papá.

― ¡Buuu!... Tengo mucha hambre… ¿No podemos adelantarnos nosotros?Porfa mamá dique si…- Dijo Yuzu con ojos suplicantes.

― Está bien…Pero solo por esta vez.- dijo en voz baja mientras guiñaba un ojo.

― Pero tengan cuidado que está caliente.

― No te preocupes mamá Yuzu y Karin ya están muy grandecitas como para quemarse.- Miro a sus hermanas burlonamente y se rio.

― Hermano eres muy malo.

― No te preocupes por lo que diga Ichini, Yuzu.- Y dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Ichigo.

― ¡Heee! No sean resentidas.- Les sonrió a sus hermanas y se dispuso a tomar la sopa.

La señora kurosaki era una excelente cocinera por lo cual a la hora de la comida todo quedaba en profundo silencio… Hasta que…

-¡HAAA MIER…! ¡ME QUE ME LA MANO!- Grito Ichigo preocupado porque casi soltó un lenguaje muy inapropiado delante de sus pequeñas hermanas y su mamá.

― Mmm… ¿Quién es el niño que se quema?- Se burló Karin

― Ven Ichi, vamos al grifo.- Dijo su mamá mientras lo agarraba por el hombro.

― ARDE.- Dijo, pero después que sintió el chorro de agua sobre la quemadura de su mano se alivio completamente.

―Ichigo hijo, ¿Que paso? ― Entro corriendo su papá por el pasadizo.

― Me quem…- Pero fue interrumpido antes de poder terminar de hablar.

― ¡NOOO! Esto ya ha sido suficiente… Ichigo hijo, se que has hecho todo lo posible para ocultarme los terribles maltratos que recibes pero no pienso ignorarlo ni un minuto más.

― Pero yo…

― Mi deber como la cabeza de la familia es protegerla y guiarla par que no pasen por penurias y sobre todo a ti debo convertirte en el mejor hombre de todos…

Ichigo se había quedo en frio, hace mucho tiempo que no había visto a su padre en esa postura…Como ese padre ejemplo que cruzaría el desierto por su familia y dentro de él una esperanza surgió…

― Hijo.- Lo miro fijamente y se le acerco.

― Lo mejor que yo puedo hacer es…

Dilo, dilo gritaba dentro de el quiera poder volver a confiar en su padre.

― Es llevarte donde el anciano sabio te aconseje.

La ilusión de Ichigo hacia su padre se desmorono como un vidrio roto.

― ¿Y cómo se supone que me ayude el abuelo? ¿Haaa?- Se quejó y dio media vuelta.

― Yo que sé… Pero él es más sabio de la familia,así que pediremos su consejo.- Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando recordar algún buen consejo dado por él.

― A claro una vez me dijo que si me quedaba con la ropa mojada me iba enfermar.

― Pero todo el mundo sabe eso…

― Pero yo no lo sabía, así que no se hable más. Rápido coge tu chaqueta y vamos a su casa…

― ¿Pero no es un poco tarde para ir a ver a tu padre?… Es tarde él ya debe estar descansado.- Interrumpió la suave vos de la señora kurosaki.

― Tienes razón querida… ¡Ya se vamos todos! Si es una visita familiar el no podrá negarse.

― Pero…

― Sin peros, además, hace mucho tiempo que teníamos planeada una visita a mi padre.

La familia entera se paralizo dejaron los platos en el lavadero y en fila fueron hacia la salida cogieron sus abrigos y salieron a la fría noche.

― Din Dong (N/C. Vaya que buen efecto de sonido XD!)

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el sonido que produjo fue algo tétrico.

― ¿Si quién es?- Pregunto un señor de apariencia despistada.

― Padre soy yo- Salto de alegra el señor kurosaki.

― ¿Qué?...- Fijo su vista en Isshin.- No, lo siento señor está confundido no lo conozco y no quiero comprar su producto.- Se disculpo y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

Pero como un torpe intento desesperado de que su padre lo reconozca el señor kurosaki metió los dedo entre la puerta y…

― Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Mis dedo… Haaaaaaaaaaaaa.- Empezó a gritar como loco.

-― Oh no cariño, ¿Estas bien?- Dijo preocupadamente su esposa.

― Masaki eres tu.- Abrió lentamente la puerta el abuelo.

― Padre cuanto tiempo sin poderlo ver.- Lo saludo con una sonrisa

― Pero que haces hay con ese vendedor, ven pasa hace frio.

― Pero papá soy yo, Isshin Kurosaki, tu hijo.- Se quedó de rodillas mientras que todos entraban por el camino de piedra que cruzaba el jardín hacia la sala.

― Papá ya entra, si te quedas ahí te va enfermar.- Dijo Karin desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El señor kurosaki hiso un puchero se levanto miro para ambos lados y entro rápidamente… Adentro estaban todos sentados cómodamente viviendo té.

― Vaya papá ente lugar está muy bonito…

― ¿Pero qué hace usted aquí?... Ya le dije que no quiero su producto voy llamar a…

― No se preocupe padre viene con nosotros.- Lo detuvo la mamá de Ichigo.

― Ahhh… Bueno si viene contigo Masaki es bienvenido pero… _verdaderamente crees que sea buen ejemplo para los niños se ve raro.- _Le dijo bajamente pero no tanto como para el señor kurosaki no pudiera escuchar.

― Mmm… Ya sé, tú debes ser amigo de mi hijo por eso esa facha de payaso.-le dijo mientras lo miraba incriminatoriamente.

― No papá, soy yo.- Se quejó e hizo un puchero

― Bueno Masaki que te trae por aquí.- Le pregunto amablemente el abuelo, ignorando completamente a Isshin.

― Veras padre, no sé muy bien como decirte esto, pero Ichigo a estado teniendo problemas con unos chicos en el colegio y la verdad necesitamos de tu consejo.- Se encontraba un tanto avergonzada, pero su hijo se encontraba más avergonzado al informarle de todo eso al abuelo.

― Eso es verdad Ichigo.- Le pregunto seriamente.

― Bueno es que…

― Ven aquí un momento… Dame tu taza de té.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y se acerco a su abuelo un tanto dudoso de lo que pueda pasar… Le dio la taza y se puso frente a él.

― Mmm… Si lo ya lo veo…

― ¿Que ves abuelo?- Pregunto sorprendido.

― Shh...- Lo calló… dejo el té encima de la mesa y fue a un pequeño cajón que se encontraba en medio del muro, para luego sacar algunos pergaminos.

― Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Tú quieres salvar la honra de tu familia?

― S-si

― ¿Quieres luchar contra el mal?

― Si

― ¿Quieres volverte un hombre?

-SI

― Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿Tú verdaderamente estás listo?

Ichigo apretó fuertemente la mano.

― Estoy listo anciano sabio

― Entonces prepárate para lo que vas a escuchar… Kurosaki Ichigo lo que tú tienes que hacer es ir al templo de los dioses eternos en la cima de la montaña más alta y entrenar con el guerrero oscuro y obtener el colmillo del el gran demonio de plata solo así podrás vencer a tu adversario.

Ichigo estaba atónito nunca pensó que su decrepito abuelo pudiera albergar tanta sabiduría.

― Abuelo perdóname por pensar que eras un anciano decrepito, ahora si se que verdaderamente eres un anciano sabio… Dime abuelo en esos papeles se encuentran las palabras de los sabios de la familia.

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Esto?... No solo en un volante que dejaron esta mañana en la puerta del gimnasio que está arriba de la colina.

― Pero todo lo que dijiste…

― ¿Eso?...Noo, solo era la publicidad del gimnasio.

― Pe-pero pero… ¿Y la taza de té?

― ¡Ah!... Es que sentí una hojas en mi te y pedí el tuyo para ver si que paso ese viejo colador ya debo comprarme otro…- Respondió el abuelo sobándose la parte trasera de su cabeza con su mano.

― Este viejo…- Siseo Ichigo, estaba verdaderamente enojado

― Bueno ya es tarde, yo me voy adormir me encanto su visita vengan más seguido ¿Si?.- Despuésdirigió su mirada a Isshin.-Excepto tu vendedor.- Después se acercó a Masaki y le susurro.-D_e verdad Masaki ese tipo no me da confianza._

Los empujo disimuladamente hasta la salida y se despedido.

― ¡Ah! Verdad no se olviden de llevarse esto.- Le lanzo el volante al papá de Ichigo y cerró la puerta.

― Anciano decrepito, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a pagar un gimnasio?- Se quejó Ichigo apretó las manos y empezó a caminar furiosamente… Tan solo había dado unos pocos pasos cuando la mano de su padre lo detuvo.

― ¡NO PUEDE SER!

**::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::**

Wiii!

Por fin termine el primer capítulo me demore un poco más de lo que había planeado por colegio, pero por fin termine. Por si alguien tiene una duda Masaki es el nombre de la mamá de Ichigo y Isshin es el nombre de su papá espero que les guste este capítuloun fuerte abrazo cuídense

_Le dedico este capítulo a todos los japoneses porque si no hubiera sido por ellos yo nunca habría escrito nada rezare por ustedes. _


End file.
